


A Midsummer Daydream

by oscar_schnee



Series: oscar_schnee’s RWBY one-shots and the like [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Drabble, F/F, Fanart, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Mermaids, Water, art plus fic, mermaid au, why aren’t these tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscar_schnee/pseuds/oscar_schnee
Summary: Raven Branwen, Captain’s daughter, isn’t supposed to be seen by humans. But there’s just something about Summer that makes her keep going up.Summer Rose, working at her dad’s sweet shop for the summer, hasn’t seen a mermaid before. Now she’s met Rae, and it’s hard not to have a crush.Fanart plus a drabble!
Relationships: Raven Branwen/Summer Rose
Series: oscar_schnee’s RWBY one-shots and the like [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614031
Kudos: 9
Collections: Femslash February





	A Midsummer Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> The fanart is coming tomorrow, I’m having some issues uploading!

Summer lay down and rested her chin in her palms. “How’d your meeting go?”

Raven looked north, toward the settlement she and her brother had visited the previous day. “It wasn’t,” she admitted. Summer opened her mouth to ask another question but Raven shook her head. “I’m not allowed to discuss the specifics with anyone from another school, and you’re a _human._ ”

“You’re already breaking rules by talking to me, aren’t you?” Summer’s smile was perfect, bright and slightly asymmetrical. Raven knew she was too far gone for this girl.

“It was mostly boring politics, anyway.” It wasn’t a lie, but it felt awful anyway. She just couldn’t bring herself to ruin Summer’s day by talking about how focused everyone was on her brother. “Why’s your skin so dark now? When you first came it was way lighter.”

Summer raised her eyebrows at the change of topic but thankfully didn’t comment. “I tan really easily.”

“Tan?”

“The sun makes my skin darker.”

Maybe it was the leftover anger from the meeting clouding her judgement. Maybe it was the way the sun shone on Summer’s face, undistorted by water. Maybe Raven was just feeling particularly reckless. Whatever it was, Raven decided to take a risk. “Summer, I have something I need to tell you. I know I act all cold and grumpy—and it’s not that I’m not normally cold and grumpy—but I really like you.”

Summer blinked. And then blinked again. And then picked at the algae on the rock she was lying on. Raven wanted to bat her hand away and tell her to respect nature, but that was just her ingrained fear of punishment. Finally, Summer asked, “Are you coming out to me, Rae?”

“Am I doing what?”

“Telling me you have a crush on me.” Her eyes alight with mischief, Summer sat up on the rock.

“Maybe.” Raven gripped her fingers into the crevices of the rock. “If you want to leave I’ll understand.”

Summer untied the back off her dress and pulled it off over her head. Underneath, she wore a bathing suit. “The only place I’ll be leaving is this rock, so I can kiss you.” She winked. Raven’s tail suddenly felt a lot less capable of keeping her afloat.

“Are you serious?” “If you want me to be.”

The number of times Raven had lay awake at night dreaming of kissing Summer was embarrassing seeing as they had only met at the beginning of the summer. It was nearly midsummer. “Please.”

With that, Summer slipped into the water next to Raven. She sat on the edge of a rock and leaned forward. Raven reached up to touch Summer’s warm, sun kissed face. Summer shivered at the touch but reciprocated the movement. Raven had never had her face held, never mind by a human with hands as wonderful as Summer’s. They fit her face perfectly.

Summer’s eyes fluttered shut as Raven met their lips. Her lips were chapped and rough and perfect. “Again?” Summer asked.

“Please.”


End file.
